Snippets
by Lexii-chan
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge, Ben 10 style. Couples will mostly be cannon. A few crack-shipping may be in here as well. Recent: 54. Tower
1. Introduction

**1. Introduction**

**Location: Ben 10,00's headquarter/home  
****Day: Saturday  
****Time: 07:58 PM  
****Year: 2026 (Ben, Gwen, Julie= 32 years old; Kevin= 33 years old) (Kids: Jaylynn, Devlin, Kenny= 10 years old; Wendy= 8)**

Gwendolyn II Tennyson bit the inside of her cheek slightly as in thought. "I don't think this is a good idea Kenny," she said. Kenneth Tennyson just gave her one of those brotherly look.

"Come on, Wendy, don't be such a huge baby," Kenny cajoled. "Can't you just take a risk every once in a while instead of being such a wet blanket?" Wendy glared at her brother.

"Okay, one, who says wet blanket anymore?" Wendy started. "And second, if you are risks are involved, we should all be worried." Kenny puffed his checks out indignantly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'd rather be that than read 'The History of Worms' like you do!" Kenny shot back heatedly. Even though the comment stung, Wendy wasn't going to let Kenny notice. Before she could say a nasty comment back; her cousin, Jaylynn Levin, interrupted her.

"Both of you shut up! If you want me to get this done the right way, than zip it!" Jaylynn said. Her brother Devlin nodded in agreement. It get's tiring to hear your cousins fight over stupid insignificant stuff every ten seconds. Both Tennyson's in the room just sighed in unison. Wendy crossed her arms over her chest as she looked over Jaylynn's shoulder.

"Why exactly are we doing this?" Wendy asked. Jaylynn shrugged.

"I wanted to try it out, my mom won't teach me how to time travel until I'm twenty," Jaylynn responded. "I'm not going to wait another ten years!" Wendy nodded.

"So, why exactly are we here?" Devlin asked. Jaylynn shrugged.

"You and Wendy said something about 'making sure I don't kill myself' and Kenny just wants to go back in time to make sure his teacher wasn't born or something," Jaylynn answered. Kenny whistled innocently when he noticed that his sister was glaring at him.

"Why do you hate Mr. Greenburg so much? He seems nice," Wendy asked placing her fists on her hips.

"Nice? You've got to be kidding me," Kenny huffed. "That teacher is a jerk." Devlin rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Greenburg is nice Kenny, he just doesn't like you because you never usually do your homework," Devlin retorted.

"Hey, I do it," Kenny defended. After three blank looks he added a "Sometimes!"

After a few moments, Jaylynn seemed to be done with her potions. "I think I'm actually done," Jaylynn announced slightly astounded. Kenny's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Really?!" Kenny asked. Jaylynn shrugged and looked over at Wendy.

"What do you think?" Jaylynn asked her Asian cousin. Wendy waltzed over there and looked over the potions; her eyes flitting back and forth from the page in the spell book to the concoctions placed in front of her.

"I think you've got it right, but you know you have more knowledge for this kind of stuff," Wendy replied. Taking a deep breath, Jaylynn looked over to her brother and other cousin.

"You guys ready?" She asked. Both Kenny and Devlin nodded their heads; Kenny a little to excitedly.

Outside in the hallway, a loud clang was heard from inside the room where the four kids were located; than a bright violet light was seen through the crack of the metallic door before silence was heard.

**Location: Ben's house  
****Day: Friday  
****Time: 07:59 PM  
****Year: 2012 (Ben, Julie, Gwen= 18 years old; Kevin=19 years old) (Kids: All the same age as before)**

"Longest week ever," Kevin complained stretching as he placed his arms behind his head and leaned back against the reclining chair. Gwen rolled her eyes as she crossed her legs together; now sitting Indian style on the floor.

"Wasn't that long Kevin," Gwen chided. "We didn't even have school today."

Kevin shrugged his shoulders. "Still a long week," Kevin said.

"You shouldn't complain, Kevin, it could have felt longer," Julie remarked sitting on Ben's lap. Kevin lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh, how so?" Kevin asked. Just than, a light Violet light filled the room and something that sounded like a piece of cloth ripping. A portal opened up and a few second later, four kids popped out; just as they got out, the portal closed up. Gwen, Kevin, Ben, and Julie stared at the kids, shocked; as the kids stared back.

"Maybe like that?!" Ben said as he recovered from his shock. The things that shocked the group even more, was the fact that the four kids looked exactly like them; except for a few minor differences.

--

As Julie stood up, Ben walked over toward the kids. Going on his knees so that he could be eye-level with the kids who were sat on the couch.

"Who are you?" Ben asked as friendly as he could, not to scare the kids off. The one that looked like Julie, played a bit with her brown/black hair as she answered Ben.

"Well, um, my name is Wendy," She started.

"That's Jay," she said pointing toward the one that looked like Gwen but had black hair with only red hair on her bangs.

"That's Devlin," she pointed out the boy that looked exactly like Kevin.

"And that's Kenny," this time she pointed out the boy who looked exactly like Ben except for the fact that his eyes exactly alike to Wendy's.

"And, um, uh, we're your kids from the future," Wendy pronounced slowly. That's when Ben promptly fainted.

**--**

**Author's Note: Yea, most challanges will most likely be this long, or shorter. It depends on how much creativity I had while coming up with it. Please review! =D**

**~Alexa**


	2. Rejection

**60. Rejection**

Benjamin Tennyson was a hero. He wasn't supposed to have a fear. He wasn't supposed to be scared of anything stupid. But there was one thing that he was scared of- Rejection.

It had all started back on that road trip when he was ten. When he was crushed by a crush. After that one incident with a certain Kai Green, he'd avoided girls as much as possible. He even hid the omnitrix as much as he could so others wouldn't reject him for having the contraption stuck on his left wrist.

When he met Julie Yamamoto, he knew he instantly liked her. Afraid of being rejected by another crush, he just stayed on friend level with her. He knew that their were signs that she liked him back; but he wasn't going to take the chance of being rejected by this wonderful girl.

When Gwen had pushed him into asking her out and Julie had accepted. He was more than elated. Even though he was worried that something might happen, Kevin's teasing wasn't really helping his anxiety level. Neither was Gwen scowling at Kevin for teasing him.

During their date, he was full out scared when Julie had asked him how he knew her name when he was Jet Ray. He was scared, but he knew he had to tell her the truth. When he told her, and a second of silence had occurred, he had prepared himself for the rejection. To say he was shocked to see her smile and say "cool" would be an understatement.

Years later after Ben, Gwen, and Kevin beat the DNAliens at the age of 19 and 20, and he was finally having a some what normal life with his four year girlfriend, Julie.

When Ben was twenty, his anxiety of being rejected returned. Standing outside the fancy restaurant, he took a deep breath; placing his hand in his right pocket to feel if the velvet box was still there.

Taking another deep breath he pushed the door open and walked inside. He smiled nervously at the table where he saw Julie sitting at. His heart slightly stopping when he saw that she looked stunningly beautiful in that red long halter dress with her long hair nicely pinned up framing her face nicely.

"Ben, what's wrong?" Julie asked placing her hand over Ben's larger one, ignoring that fact that it was slightly sweaty. "You've been nervous all night." Ben smiled at her.

"You really want to know?" Ben asked, using all his will not to stutter. Julie sent him a comforting smile.

"Yea, I think I would," Julie answered. Taking a deep breath, he stood up out of his chair and in one swift motion he was beside her chair, kneeling on one knee. Julie wore a shocked expression on her face as she looked down at the glittering engagement ring. The diamond engagement ring shaped like a heart with splashes of pink in it.

"Will you marry me?" Ben asked nervously. He was answered with Julie wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately on the lips, the force causing both of them to fall on the floor. Ben twining his arms around her waist as he sat on the floor, Julie sitting on his lap.

"Does that mean yes?" Ben whispered as he placed his forehead against Julie's. Julie smiled at him, tears streaming down her face.

"What do you think?" She asked as she kissed him again.


	3. Insanity

**!WARNING! INVOLVES MURDER AND A SPOILER FOR THE MOVIE "THE UNINVITED" IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN "THE UNINVITED" OR LIKE MURDER (ACCIDENTAL OR NOT) THIS ISN'T THE CHALLENGE FOR YOU! !WARNING! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN "THE UNINVITED"!! REMEBER! I DID WARN YOU!!!!**

**12. Insanity**

**Kevin's POV**

"All I wanted was to be a mother, Kevin," Tina said as she placed me on my black and blue bed. Tranquilized, I just sat there staring at the insane silver haired, violet eyed young woman. As she changed me out of my dirty clothes and into clean clothes, my mind was still stuck on the butcher knife that was planted next to the bed.

"But you took that a way from me," Tina continued. My eyes turned to the door, I saw movement, with Tina's back turned to me, I twitched a little as I tried to move back. I was in a haze for a moment, and I only saw a fuzz of pink. As my vision slowly returned, I saw that it was Julie who was peaking slightly though the door way. I noticed her eyes looked around the room; and knowing her, she was most likely formulating a plan in her mind.

As silver haired woman looked through my dresser drawers looking for some unnamed object. I saw Julie take a deep breath and than when I felt like it was getting good. The world faded away slowly. My vision dimmed and I couldn't see anything; the last thing I heard was a loud bang, and then the world went pitch black on me.

--

It seemed like minutes since I fell unconscious but I knew it had to be a couple of hours. When I noticed the huge blood trail leading out of my room, I felt my eyes widen. I got out of the bed and followed the blood trail. It lead down the hall and continued down the stairs. I followed it until I reached the back door to the house.

When I opened it, the sensors turned the lights on with that creepy flash sound as I followed the blood trail to the garbage can on the backside of my house. I slowly lifted the lid, I swiftly closed it when I saw the dead body. I was silently glad that most of it was in the garbage bag.

"Kevin?" I heard someone call. I opened my eyes to see Julie standing there; blood stained her clothes as her left hand was squeezing on tightly to the handle of the knife. Her short black hair was matted and her dark brown eyes looked into mine. She looked scared, like a little kid lost in Disney World.

"She-she tried to kill us Kevin," She said softly. I walked over and collected Julie in my arms giving her one of those comforting big brother hugs. I let her go when I noticed the lights of a van behind us. I looked back to see the familiar view of our dad's BMW.

"I'm scared Kevin," Julie whimpered, her hold on the blood stained knife tightened, making her knuckles turn white. I grabbed her free hand in mine giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I'm here," I muttered. When dad saw us, he stepped out of the car. His face was contorted between confusion, shook, and worry.

"What's going on here?" He asked dropping his brief case on the ground. I didn't let go of Julie's hand as I shielded her from my dad's questioning eyes. She had already gone through enough.

"Julie had to do it dad," I defended. "That mad woman tried to kill us!" My dad looked worried and confused as he walked foreword and placed his arms on my shoulders.

"Kevin," He yelled. "Julie is dead. She died with Gwen and your mother when the guest house set on fire!" My eyes widened. As I looked back to see what my right hand was holding Julie's hand. When I looked. I was holding on the knife. I struggled out of my dad's grip as I ran in the opposite direction.

My eyes caught a reflection in the sliding glass door. Julie stood there, clad in her pink jacket wearing white shorts and light purple halter top. She gave me a sad look as she faded away. I ran and ran till I saw the newly rebuilt guest house that was next to the open lake. I remembered everything.

--

**Normal POV**

_Kevin angrily walked out of the house. How dare his dad cheat on his mom! Especially with that bimbo Tina! For gods sake. Tina was supposed to be taking care of his mom. Kevin stomped down the wooden stairs. He opened the door and picked up the watering can and turned the gasoline on, filling the watering can to the top. _

"_What's going on Kevin?" Julie asked as she placed her hands on her hips at the door way of the room. "We came home after you stomped away from the party! Than when Gwen and I came we saw that Lisa was left alone. Where's Tina?" Julie questioned again. Kevin just glared at his younger "sibling" and stomped out of the room brushing past her._

"_It's not home anymore Julie!" Kevin stated. Julie just gave an exasperated sigh as she slammed the door shut. The candle fell on the floor with a loud clan falling on deaf ears. A trail of gasoline inching closer and closer toward it. _

_Kevin ran until he was off of the wooden stair case and on land. Julie just looked up at him from the wooden landing as she sent him a look mixed with what looked like annoyance and confusion._

"_What's going on with you?!" The raven haired girl cried. Kevin just sighed._

"_You wouldn't understand," Kevin said. Just as Julie was about to yell something back when Gwen peaked out of the guest house wearing her white bikini that was hidden with a large light blue shirt._

"_Jules, Mrs. Levin's calling you," she said her questioning eyes shifted between both raven haired teens. _

"_I'll be there in a minute," Julie said. Gwen nodded and went back inside to leave both raven haired teens alone. Julie's glare returned as she started Kevin smack in the face. "Look," she had said. "I have no idea what the hell's going on, but when I come back out, I'd like for you to at least let me in on what's going on." With that said, Julie stomped back inside. Kevin gave a relieved sigh when Julie left. Down in the cellar, the trickle of gasoline had reached the flames, causing the boat house to blow up instantly with out a warning._

"_GWEN! JULIE! MOM!" Kevin shouted his eyes widened in shock. _

"_JULIE! GWEN!" Kevin had heard someone shout. Kevin turned to see Ben staring at the boat house with wide eyes._

--

Kevin just stared at the knife as it showed off his reflection. _"No… I couldn't have…"_ He thought. Another flashback popped in his head.

--

"_NO!" Kevin had shouted at Ben. "You're wrong! Julie and Gwen aren't dead! Julie's at my house in my guest room since her parents left to visit family and Gwen called saying she was with your great aunt!" Ben just stared at Kevin with sad eyes._

"_I wish that was true, Kevin," Ben whimpered. "I miss them. I miss teasing and just talking to Gwen. I miss holding, kissing, and talking with Julie. I miss having them around, but Kevin, they're dead." Kevin stared at Ben with crazed eyes. _

"_You're wrong," Kevin whispered. He shoved Ben causing him to fall off the cliff slightly. "YOU'RE WRONG!" Kevin shouted. Ben grasped tightly onto Kevin's arm._

"_Dude! Pull me back up!" Ben shouted truly scared. Kevin just glared down at Ben and gave another giant push causing Ben to let go of Kevin and fall. His screaming ceased a few seconds later with a sickening crack of what was later found out to be Ben's spine breaking in half as he fell into his watery grave._

--

Kevin fell on his knees. The knife falling on the floor. Sirens were heard in the distance. He did it. He accidentally killed his own sister, girlfriend, and mother. He had killed his own best friend and Ms. Simons on purpose.

He just couldn't take the pain. So he did what he did when Julie, Gwen, and his mom died. He blocked most of the memories out, and his mind started playing some happier ones as he waited for the police to come. He could already hear the sirens as they aproached his house.

The only good thing that had come out of this, was that he killed that whore. He did exactly what Mr. Conner had instructed him to do.

--

"It seems your son had thought that Tina Simons was a woman named Tara Taylor, who was a murderer who killed the kids she was supposed to take care of when their mother died," Mr. Brown; the head of police; said. "We looked up Tina's name in the system, and it seems we had problems finding it all. Can you explain the reasons the that Mr. Levin?"

Mr. William Levin stared out the window as he saw Tina's body taken into an ambulance. His eyes shifted toward his son who was being taken into a police car. Both his and Kevin's eyes met; saddened brown eyes met matching insane ones; the connection was broken when the police forced Kevin into the car. Without fighting back, he just sat in the black seat; leaning back against the fake leather and closing his eyes as a police officer closed the car door.

"Tina changed her last name from Murphy to Simons because of an abusive ex-boyfriend," William explained sullenly; "It wasn't official until a little before Kevin came back from rehab. When she came to our house to take care of Lisa, we insisted to call her Ms. Simons when she told us the reason. As for why it wasn't in the system, I have no clue. Maybe no one had gotten around to change it." Mr. Brown just nodded until he had the urge to inquire something.

"Do you have any idea why he would make everything up?" Mr. Brown asked. He was met with silence as William watched the police car containing his son drive away.

--

"Welcome back, Mr. Levin," Dr. Conner greeted Kevin. In his old room back in rehab, Kevin was at his desk.

"I did what you told me," Kevin said abruptly. Kevin knew that Dr. Conner was confused, even though he didn't face him.

"What are you talking about Kevin?" Dr. Conner asked.

"I did what you told me," Kevin looked up at Dr. Conner. "I finished what I started." Dr. Conner just glanced down at Kevin's desk to see a picture of Kevin's family a little after Lisa had gotten sick and they had Tina come. In the picture, the smiles shown weren't real ones. Dr. Conner just gave Kevin one more look before continuing down the hall.

Returning back to the picture, Kevin picked up his kid safe scissors and carved out Tina's face from the picture.

"Welcome back home, Kevin," A voice hissed. Kevin looked up to see an insane woman with silver hair and purple eyes say as she walked into her room. The door closed and on the door it said **"Tara Taylor"**.

--

**Author's Note: Yea, if you read it, than please don't be angry that I basically just ruined "The Uninvited" for you if you haven't seen it. If you were just skiming it, I still ruined it for you. To tell the truth, I'd still go and see it. It's like the best movie out there! =D**

**And um... This is kind of embarassing to say but- I'm kind of stuck on "Choices" I need help!! People, my brain has stoped working on writing that. I need some ideas stat or else I may be forced to put it on hiatus and get to it in a while.**

**I'm also sure that you know that this was already DONE and this one has a few minor alterations, but I was kidn of hessitent to add this because I was afraid that people would be like "I HATE YOU! YOU RUINED THE MOVIE FOR ME! WHAT KIND OF F-_beep-_ING AUTHOR WRITES THIS CR-_beep-_P?!?!" Yea~ Kind of dumb I know, but hey, it's me.**

**~Alexa**


	4. Fairy Tale

**61. Fairy Tale**

Once upon a time, in a land far away that was called Omnitrix, lived a girl named Gwendolyn Tennyson. She was a vibrant young girl with hair that was kissed by the sun and eyes as green as a jade. She was also a smart young girl. As a child, her parents had died; so she had been sent to live with her grandmother, Verdona.

Verdona was what you would call crazy; but Gwen liked using the term eccentric when talking about her grandmother. Besides, who would dare be call the most powerful witch in Omnitrix a "crazy old bat"?

When Verdona had found out that Gwen had the spark, she had instantly started teaching her the craft of magic. At the age of fifteen, Gwen's whole world of "normalcy" was about to change with the arrival of two people.

--

"Remember, get the Mediterranean seaweed, not the Red Sea seaweed," Verdona reminded Gwen. "We wouldn't want the seaweed to just float out of the pot once the other magical chemicals have touched it!"

Gwen nodded as she put on her dark blue cape like hood over her normal outfit which consisted of a light blue knee-length dress with a black belt hanging on the hips. Slipping on her shoes and sitting on her broom stick, she was off.

"Bye Grandma!" Gwen shouted as Verdona waved back, shouting something intelligible back. As she flew a little ways over the woods, she had reached the beach where she started to ascend. Once reaching the grainy surface, she walked toward the small hidden cove.

"Julie?! It's me! Gwen!" The red head called, her voice echoing off the walls.

"Over here!" A familiar voice called. Walking through a small dark tunnel, Gwen found herself in a little cave like room, the water lit up making the room brighten slightly. The witch smiled when she saw her friend sitting on a rock examining what looked to be a music box.

"Hey Julie," Gwen greeted toward her friend. Julie smiled, her pink tail sparkling. Julie was a curious mermaid, and was the known as the youngest princess. The Asian wore a white shell bikini halter top.

"Hey Gwen," Julie greeted back. "So, the usual kind of seaweed?" She asked placing her human trinket down on a near bye rock.

"Yea," Gwen nodded. Julie pushed herself off of the edge of the rock, she came back minutes later with her purple bag. Once Julie situated herself back in her position on the rock, she went rummaging through her bag. Taking out the package that contained the green vegetation and handed it to Gwen. The witch thanked the young mermaid and placed the small package in her pocket. Gwen than sat down as he and Julie started talking.

--

"So, what do you have there?" Gwen asked. Julie shrugged, "Found it when I was looking through an abandoned ship." The Asian answered while inspecting it closely. Sighing, she placed the beautifully carved box inside her bag. After she grabbed her white dress and black ballet flats from her bag she set them aside for a moment.

Taking her fin out of the water, she placed a sterling silver chain necklace. The necklace was not an ordinary necklace, once every princess in Atlantis had reached the age of 14, they were given a necklace. Each princess chose their own design for the necklace; and Julie chose for hers to be a silver chain with a white shell with random swirls in no certain pattern, a silver like ornament that spelled out her full first name "Juliet" and a dangling white pearl.

Once Julie clasped the necklace around her neck, her fins eased into legs that were clad in pink leggings. Julie than put on her white dress over her shell bikini top and slipped on her ballet shoes, then she sat Indian style in front of Gwen, placing her elbows on top of her knees and placing her face on her closed fist, she looked Gwen in the eyes.

"So, what are you doing here? Usually Verdona doesn't ask for more seaweed till the end of the month, did you run out already?" Julie questioned. Gwen sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I don't know, she's been like that for about a month now after she read some letter. She's been a little more weirder than usual," Gwen answered.

"Hmm, do you know who sent the letter?" Julie asked, brushing a strand of her long wet hair out of her face.

"Nope, she burned the letter once she was finished, than to make sure I didn't use a spell to put the letter back together, she took the ashes and threw it in the river near by our cottage," Gwen sighed bringing her legs close to her chest. Julie went to her knees and sat next to Gwen.

"Well, maybe she's trying to protect you from something," Julie reasoned. Gwen sent Julie a small smile.

"Yea, maybe that's it, it would explain a few things," Gwen whispered. Julie nodded happily.

"Anyway, why don't we leave this place and get some fresh air?" Julie suggested standing up, gabbing her purple bag and slinging it over her shoulders.

--

Verdona sighed as she sipped on her chamomile tea. This wasn't very good she supposed. After all these years, she thought that she could hide from that vindictive wizard. Now, he had found her.

She wondered how he could have, she thought it would have most likely been thanks to that strange Morningstar boy who's been flirting with her granddaughter for the past week. Or she could just hate that boy. Which she did. He was too weird, to put it nicely. She always sensed that he always had some secret motive to every thing he did.

Verdona placed her tea cup back on the table as she stood up. She instantly froze, something was in the vicinity. Five people, three were unknown and strong, one of them seemed to have dark scary energy. Two she sensed as Gwen and Julie. That's when Verdona flew out of the house, she already knew that the dark energy was from that wizard Hex.

--

"Ah, don't you just love fresh air, Julie?" Gwen asked as the wind blew through her hair.

"Yup," Julie squealed as she closed her eyes. Both Gwen and Julie sat on Gwen's broom stick which was flying back toward Verdona's cottage. As they zoomed through the air, they chatted about small stuff and laughed half the way their.

As they were about to hit tree line, a black blast was sent toward them. Julie let out a small frightened scream as Gwen put up a violet shield that was destroyed when the blast hit her shield. Gwen grit her teeth together as she brought the broom down so they wouldn't risk falling to their death.

Once both were in a clearing, Gwen's broom minimized and was placed safely somewhere inside Julie's messenger bag.

"Julie, go hide or run," Gwen said her hands lighting up purple as she looked around at their surroundings, "Just get out of here! I can handle myself," Gwen added hastily.

"No way! I'm not leaving you to be attacked by-by who ever just attacked us!" Julie whispered back. "Besides," Julie grabbed a small knife from her bag. "I'm not unarmed." Gwen sighed, but nodded. She also quietly thanked god that Julie was pretty good with a knife.

"So I see that you survived that fire I made," A voice hissed behind them. Both girls turned around, Gwen's hands lighting up and Julie stood in a stance and held the knife out in front of her. They saw a creepy looking man. His clothes consisted of mostly black with a few splashes of red. He was clutching on tightly to what looked like a hand carved wooden cane. His face was painted black and he had a white skull painted on his face.

"I thought you would have died with your parents, Gwendolyn," The creepy man continued. Gwen glared at the old man.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Gwen demanded. The man just smiled creepily at them, Julie held her knife tighter.

"I see your lunatic of a grandmother hasn't told you about me," He said. Gwen restrained herself from attacking the old man.

"Answer my question," Gwen growled. The man smirked to himself, glad that it easy to agitate her.

"I am Hex," He introduced himself, giving a mocking bow. "I am surprised that neither you or Princess Juliet over there don't know who I am." Julie's grip on the knife tightened.

"How do you know who I am?" Julie asked. Hex grinned.

"It's easy to tell, mermaid, If I am to be ruler of this world, I should learn who is who in the magical world," Hex explained.

"'Ruler of the world'?" Gwen repeated inquisitively, "You want to be ruler of the world?"

"I will be," Hex said, his staff had taken on a black aurora. "Once I have taken every Wizard's and Witch's powers." He sent several strong blasts towards the girls which they avoided thanks to Gwen's shield.

"Why do people just want to fight you instead of talking it out?" Julie asked once the shield was gone. Gwen shrugged as she blocked an on slaughter of black beams. Julie screamed when she saw a vine come toward her, before it hit her face.

"It's a family thing," Gwen answered before Julie was suddenly picked up by a tree root causing her to drop her knife.

"Let me go!" She screamed as she struggled against the root; only for the root to squeeze tighter.

"Julie!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Relinquish your powers or I'll squeeze your little fish friend to death," Hex threatened, Julie let out a short scream as the roots made it harder to breathe.

--

"Did you hear that?" Kevin asked as they heard Julie's scream. Kevin was a large teen, well, it did help when your dad is ¼ ogre. With hair as dark as night and deep brown eyes with a muscular physic, he was handsome. His friend Ben nodded.

"I'm afraid so," His friend said. Ben wasn't as tall as Kevin, he was a lithe young man with light brown hair and deep green eyes. Kevin grunted, "We need to hurry." Ben nodded and Ben's green and black magic carpet moved faster as they went in the direction of the scream.

--

Julie had ceased her struggling, not wanting to inflict more pain on herself. As she dangled in mid-air she watched the scene below her. Both Hex and Gwen were glaring at one another as they circled around the vine holding her up. To her, it looked like two sharks fighting over some pray; each daring the other to attack first.

"You let Julie go, and I don't give you my powers," Gwen said. Hex snorted.

"That isn't going to work, Gwendolyn," He hissed. "I could care less for your little fish friend up there, what I want is your powers." Gwen gritted her teeth, what would a person do in this kind of situation? Before she could think of a way out of this crux, a green light had flashed above them and the vine was frozen on the ground. In the air, a blue moth like creature had appeared and was holding Julie in his arms.

Gwen smiled, even though she didn't know what kind of creature that was, she knew who it was by the symbol that could be seen clearly on his chest.

"Tennyson! How dare you interrupt my meeting with your cousin," Hex yelled. The blue creature flew down as a green light covered both he and Julie to reveal Ben holding Julie bridal style.

"Hey Gwen, long time no see?" Ben greeted. Gwen smiled widely at him. "Nice to see you Ben," She greeted back.

"Um, not hoping to interrupt this reunion, but, could you put me down now?" Julie asked a little flustered. Ben blushed and placed Julie down.

"Uh, sorry- um-" Ben apologized, not really sure who she was.

"Julie," The mermaid filled in. Ben smiled and nodded, "Ben." Just than, a black beam almost hit Julie if Ben didn't pull her out of the way.

"Did you forget about me?" Hex asked, his staff glowing with a bright aurora. "So," The wizard started as he stepped toward the three. "Who am I battling first?" Ben pointed up toward the sky.

"Him," Ben answered. A shadow fell over Hex, as the wizard looked up, he was greeted with a fist to the face from a wooden Kevin. The force of the punch caused Hex to slid back hitting a tree.

"Dude, you just ditched me on your carpet," Kevin claimed. Ben scratched the back of his neck nervously; "Sorry," Ben apologized. Kevin shrugged.

"What can I do about it?" Kevin remarked, his gaze turned toward the two girls.

"Who are they? I remember Gwen, but who's the other girl? You're new girlfriend?" Kevin asked Ben, smirking as he saw both Ben and Julie blush furiously. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"Still the same old Kevin I see," She remarked. Kevin held his hands up in defense; "Why change perfection?" He arrogantly said. Gwen rolled her eyes and Kevin's typical attitude. Both whipped their heads toward Ben and Julie when they heard them yelp in surprise to meet the view of Ben and Julie being held upside down by two vines wrapped around their waists.

"I believe that it's rude to turn your back on a visitor," Hex replied nonchalantly as he flicked his cane upward sending Julie and Ben flying. Ben reached out and grabbed Julie around the waist as they went flying back toward the Earth somewhere a few yards away, before they were out of view, they were able to see a green flash.

Gwen growled at Hex's actions and she started shooting violet rays at him; "How dare you do that!" She cried as she continued to send violet beams at him, even after that on slaughter, Hex had managed to receive only a few cuts and swelling bruises. He sent a few huge stones toward Gwen; as she blasted them away, she looked over to see Hex getting beaten by Kevin.

Kevin punched Hex right in the gut, causing him to barrel over. Hex held up a hand in defense; "I give up," Hex declared. Kevin wasn't about to let Hex away that easy, just as the raven haired boy was about to send another left hook, Gwen used her magic to stop Kevin from attacking him.

"He gave up," Gwen said. Kevin gave Gwen a hard look before he sighed and unclenched his fist. Just as the witch released Kevin's hand, both teens were pinned next to each other by tree branches.

"Should've just punched him," Kevin muttered. Hex levitated toward them, the aurora around his cane turned from black to orange.

"Since you won't willingly give me your powers, I guess I have to take them by force," Hex hissed lifting his cane up. Before anything else could happen, a familiar dagger flew through the air, hitting the cane causing it to fall out of his hand.

"Nice aim," Ben commented in some blue monkey creature, Julie flexed her wrist; "You should see me when I have a Frisbee," she replied.

"How dare you do that you!" Hex boomed as his cane flew back obediently to him. He aimed his cane at Julie; the aurora around his cane turned back to black. "For that, I'll turn you into fish meat!" A huge black blast was about to hit Julie, Ben pushed her out of the way just in time for the blast to miss and destroy the tree behind them, turning it to ash.

"How dare you attack my grandchildren and their friends!" Verdona yelled appearing from a puff of smoke. "And who are you calling a lunatic?!" She added before she made both of them disappear in a bright violet light.

"Where'd they go?" Kevin asked as he ripped out of his binds. Gwen shrugged as she blasted the branches away.

"Don't know, but if Grandma left with that guy, I don't think I want to know what she's doing to him," Gwen answered as Ben and Julie walked over toward them.

"So, weren't we heading toward your place?" Julie asked. "Why don't um- Ben and Kevin come over?"

Gwen shrugged, "Sure, why not?"

--

In Gwen and Verdona's cottage; Ben, Gwen, and Kevin sat in the family room. Gwen and Kevin sitting on the same coach, while Ben sat on the coach across from it. They talked as Julie was getting some cookies.

"You've been fighting creeps like Hex for years?" Gwen asked. Ben and Kevin shared a look before nodding.

"More than you know," Ben said. "It's been getting harder to fight Hex since he's absorbed different wizard's and witch's powers, he's been getting harder to beat."

"That mad man has actually succeeded in sucking other's magic?" Julie asked as she plopped down on the coach next to Ben placing the chocolate chip cookies on the coffee table sitting in the middle between the two couches.

"Yea, and it isn't a pretty sight to see them after their powers were sucked out of them," Kevin answered while Ben ate some cookies.

"If that's the case, I want to help," Gwen stated. "I don't want that crazy man taking over the world because all the witches and wizards have been rendered powerless." As Julie was about to say something similar, Gwen interrupted her. "Julie, you're not helping."

"What?!" Julie exclaimed. "And why the heck not?" Gwen sighed and brought his head down to her hand and massaged her forehead.

"Look Julie, I don't want you getting hurt, I already lost my parents because they didn't have any magic powers, I really don't plan on losing you," Gwen said. Julie sighed as sat back on the couch.

"Fine, but I will help occasionally, you can't stop me from at least helping," Julie compromised. Gwen sighed, "Deal." This was probably the most compromise Julie would go and Gwen knew it. Kevin smirked.

"So we now have two new members to the team," Ben said, "Glad you'll help!"

--

**A/N: Hey, I hope you liked this. And if you didn't like that cottage scene, I didn't really favor it much either. XD So you're not alone. Please review!!**

**~Alexa**


	5. Are You Challenging Me?

Hello! It's been one LONG summer for me. And forever since I've last posted something on this good ol' site. Well, here's something that's been sitting around, influenced by Kapaychan. Haha. Go Allie.

**100 Theme Challenge**

**74—****Are you challenging me?**

Pants and gasps were heard as she trailed down the hall way. She followed the twists and turns that seemed to pop up. Adrenaline pumped through her veins and if she wasn't so freaked out, she would swear that she could hear a slight ringing. The only thoughts were to get away, any form of worry was on that as well and none placed on her scratches and bruises on her body. Not that that was her biggest worry.

She was too freaked out to realize how loud she was being, she closed herself into the only room she could find. She leaned against it. It may not have been the smartest thing, but she had to calm her breathing. It was okay. Eyes flickering over her body, over the parts seen through torn cloth caused by her chaser, there was no immediate damage.

By how the whole thing happened he didn't seem to want to kill her.

As the pants and gaps were slowing, there was no notice of the room dropping to arctic temperatures. She didn't see it as a big deal that was until her gut started bugging her and the hairs on her neck stood on end. She screamed as cold clawed hands grabbed her shoulders and shoved her against the door. She stared into the face of a blue moth.

Shuddering gasps mixed in with the alien's deep breathing.

"Where is Ben Tennyson?" His voice came out as a menacing hiss. Dark eyes averted from his face to the floor. He shoved her against the door harder. She flinched at the pain. "I asked you a question."

"And I won't answer it, I'm not telling you anything!" Her eyes trailed from the floor back to his face. The rigid blue alien's face didn't seem to contort, but even then she could tell his annoyance.

"Is being defiant a normal trait for you humans?" He grated out squeezing her shoulders tighter. "Or is it just blatant stupidity?"

She stayed quiet once again. He was realizing that her silence was more annoying than when she spoke. A red light covered the bare broken down room, a silver-haired human stood in the aliens place. Red eyes glaring into darker ones as his nails embedded themselves into her shoulders. Her arms twitched at her sides as her eyes glanced towards something in the corner.

"Where is Ben Tennyson?" This time, instead of silence, his answer was a fist slammed into his face. Years of tennis did her upper body strength good. The brunt of the hit was something that he could handle; it was the shock at her sudden aggressive behavior that caused him to tumble backwards and onto the floor.

She stormed out of the room, opening and closing the door out of her path. He twitched in annoyance, when he opened the door and readied to sprint down the hall, he was stopped to see the girl just standing there.

"What? **Are you challenging me?**" It was pure amusement to him, not to mention made it a whole lot easier to him. Despite his taunts he thought for a human she appeared to have intelligence that most humans on this planet seemed to lack. He smirked as he ran into the shadows of the hallways.


	6. Safety First

**_A/N:_ Hey! It's been a while huh? Well, I was looking at some reviews and one grasped my attention "You've got a younger writer looking up to you!" It made me chuckle, I'm only 15 years old making most of my stories here written by maybe a 13/14 year old? It made me feel like the reviewer viewed me as old? Eh, whatever. **

**So, lookie here, a NEW CHAPTER, wow, I really must have crawled back out of that hiatus I've been in. Or maybe I've finally gotten over the fact my computer completely died on me and I lost all the chapters I had written for any story I have up. Hmmmmm... Oh well, enjoy. :) **

**

* * *

****97. Safety First**

"What are you doing, Ben?" Gwen couldn't help but question her cousin's sanity.

During this hot summery day, Julie and Gwen couldn't help but worry that they hadn't heard from Ben for the past four hours. (Well, they were since there were no episodes of Sumo Slammers or any other form of the show playing today.) Worried about Ben's safety, they both came to the said Tennyson's house. Only for Julie to place her hand over her eyes and sigh, slightly shaking her head at her boyfriend's creation; Gwen promptly slapped her forehead and was tempted to drag Julie back to her house.

The Omnitrix wearer had set up an intricate obstacle course in his own backyard. Heavy looking sacks swung from his tree branch, some sort of constructed half-pipe was placed in the middle its wooden boards looking dilapidated and unsteady, tires with slight grease stains were placed side to side. Adding on to the mess, Ben stood against the fence lining up glasses among the boards and somehow managing to keep them in place.

Receiving no answer Gwen promptly asked again while Julie just sighed and sat in a safe enough distance away from the mess at the porch table next to Ben's sliding glass doors. Suddenly, a familiar dark haired teen strolled through the sliding glass doors, his obsidian eyes scanning the death-trap of a course before the landed on Gwen's unamused face.

"Hello ladies," Kevin greeted with a flourish of his hands performing a mock bow. Neither Julie nor Gwen could really find his actions amusing at the moment.

"Why are you casually drinking a soda while my cousin builds a safety hazard in his back yard?" A red eyebrow was raised.

"Do we have to talk about greeting others again, Gwen?"

"Kevin!"

The dark haired teen raised his hands protectively before taking another sip of his Coke.

"What? I can't exactly tell him to stop," a smirk graced his lips, "who doesn't want live entertainment? Think of the amusement value!"

"Won't really be amusing when you have to drive us to the Hospital with Ben bleeding in the back seat," she responded.

"But the headlines sure will be."

There was a brief silence.

"You're hopeless you know that?"

While both Kevin and Gwen continued arguing, Julie stood up and walked towards her emerald eyed boyfriend, his face contorted in concentration. She had her arms crossed and stood their patiently before he decided to greet her.

"Hey Julie," he mumbled not taking his eyes of the stacking of his glasses. She looked over the cups he placed; they looked like nice and possibly expensive delicate things.

"Hey," she responded flatly. "Can I ask what you're doing?" He gave a short shrug before backing up and putting his fingers in a box like form and looking through it at the glasses. His vision fell on Julie who had her eyebrow raised, her brow almost hidden by her bangs.

"**May** I ask what exactly you are doing?" She reworded carefully.

"I'm testing my skills," he answered honestly as he walked toward the hanging bags of flour from his tree. Julie followed.

"How is this testing you're skills now?" His eyes widened and he turned to Julie. She fought hard to restrain the smile from his expression.

"With all the villains, I need to keep myself in shape and test my abilities once in a while you know!" His arms raised and indicated to the course around them. "I constructed this course to test my agility and speed." He pushed on one of the bags.

"… And the Plumbers wouldn't have some sort of course in space or some place on Earth that could test your agility and speed?"

Ben's lips flat lined as his brows furrowed. "Not the point," he whined.

"What is the point, again?"

Ben sighed and walked towards Julie, placing a hand on each side of her face. "Look, everything will work out fine. I know what I'm doing," he assured, "And I've got safety precautions see?" His head tilted towards the helmet lying lonesome on the ground and then indicated towards the Omnitrix. "Nothing bad's gonna happen."

* * *

"…. And that, is how you're father broke his left leg," Julie ended tucking Kenny into bed. His bright green eyes looked ever so innocent. "When Grandpa Carl and Grandma Sandra came home from their weeklong vacation in Florida, let's just say Daddy was grounded for quite some time."

"Why did Daddy do something so stupid?" The eight year old asked a yawn ending his question. Julie smiled and kissed her son's forehead.

"Let's just say Daddy didn't know a very important lesson," She sighed he smiled up at his mother before kissing her cheek in return.

"**Safety first**?" He asked. She smiled down and gave him one last squeeze for confirmation.

"That's right!" The smile on his face was all Ben along with most of his features, but she couldn't help but be relieved that he had some of her smarts at least.

* * *

_**Did you like it? Hate it? Want to flame me? I'd like to read! Review please :D**_


	7. Seeing Red

**86. Seeing Red**

It was the color he'd grown accustomed to, a color that had soon transformed into one he seemed to favor. Whenever he made a piece of machinery in his spare time and plotting, it was this color. The technology joined to his wrist. The jacket he wore. The glowing angry eyes he saw every time he glimpsed at his reflection.

It was odd how before life was just a normal blend of boring for him. He was just another Galvan residing on his planet and going through the educational system there. One which far surpassed the mediocre, at best, facilities on this godforsaken planet, a life which was just a blend of black, grey, silver and green. After he'd gone through that academy he was assigned to one of the so called brightest minds on his planet, Azmuth.

How he now loathed that-that, his sudden though of his ex-boss had him punching a hole into the concrete wall. Things hadn't ended well in their relationship as scientist and lab assistant. Azmuth was frustrating, a mind that kept challenging his own. Complacence soon turned into relentlessness after only working with the genius for a few short months. Why wasn't he recognized? Why didn't he get credit for any of the work? Unlike Myaxx, he didn't want to stay with the alien. He wanted recognition like she did, but in a different way. He started **seeing red**.

He wanted to use the machinery he helped painstakingly to make, with this goal made up in his mind he set out to make his own Omnitrix instead of stealing Tennyson's. He was a damn fool for not calculating that the human idiot would be the default setting. With every mistake, the red just grew a darker and darker shade. At times, he couldn't even see past it to think of a smarter way to handle a situation.

He couldn't help but see green too, for anyone, for everyone, especially Ben Tennyson. That fool had accomplished things many dreamed of and beyond. Experienced things even those twice his age hadn't experienced. But no, that wasn't what he was most envious of. A flash of dark hair and eyes flashed in his head, a pink vibrancy to it. He shook his head rapidly and his head hit the table.

While Albedo waited in that ware house for Tennyson to come, he thought of all the mistakes he's made. Instead of feeling remorse or even the single bit of regret, he saw red. He kept seeing red, and the only thing that was able to calm him down was the small figure clad in white and drugged senseless.

* * *

**A/N: I'm bored. Tired. Pretty annoyed myself for some odd reason. Felt like, maybe I should write something. I'm actually pretty steamed as well. A half-an-hour and five to eight pages of a work in progress gone. I swear, word hates me. Oh well, something pretty decent in only 441 words. ;) Who's your daddy? LOL**

**BTW, any questions, just ask, and I'll reply. If it's anonymous, I'll edit this so I can add an answer to it for anything you ask.**

**`Lex**


	8. Tower

54. Tower

Being a Damsel in distress never really her style. It really wasn't.

Growing up as a kid, she would love watching super hero movies with her father and cousins. She was so captivated by the action and the explosions (a kid just can't help but be attracted to the way the flames sparked so enticingly and licked its way up buildings and anything in its path). Each movie she watched though, she realized a pattern even at a young age, in each of the movies. There was the hero, one who could do no wrong OR the unexpected hero. There was always one main villain who you knew the entire movie or was just in the shadows using pawns. And then, she would always look down upon this character most of all, the love interest of the hero, or better known as the damsel in distress of the movie.

As a kid, she never liked how they were always placed in such situations. It's not like she really hated them or anything, she just figured they could fight back a little more. The only time she didn't hate the love interest was if she did attempt a good fight or just even a fight in general. And in her book, screaming for help certainly did NOT count as an attempt to fight back (or any screaming in general).

She, Julie Yamamoto, always vowed that if she was put in a bad situation she would, under no circumstance be the damsel in distress. And if she ever were? She'd fight like hell to get out of that status.

But after thinking that, at the age of ten, she would shoo away those stupid thoughts. _"Like I'll ever date a superhero, they only exist in movies!" _

Five years later she met Benjamin Tennyson. Three months into knowing him she knew for a fact she liked him. Four months into knowing him they had their first date and Ben had told her he was a super hero who could change into monsters. Four months and two weeks into knowing Ben they'd become official.

Sadly on that day, she became an open target to becoming that stupid damsel in distress who would be stuck in a stupid **tower** or something for her hero to save her. And to add on to the list of stupid, she had to date a hero who had enemies who were stuck in the medieval time period of literal towers and such.

If she knew that, maybe she wouldn't be stuck. Tied against a bed post. In a literal tower. Where she could actually peak out the window, see the moat, the bridge, and a dragon. Yes, a dragon.

The irony was so funny she just found it totally hilarious in that not laughable kind of way.

She always hated damsels in distress, and here she was, sitting like a lump on a (pretty comfortable) Victorian styled canopy bed being one.

That was a sign to her that life royally sucked.

As she hit her head against the bed post for the third time, she heard a loud '_SCREEEEECH!'_ outside the castle. The fact that she could see the green and black blur of metal and purple lights from her view, made her realize she was most likely in the highest point of the castle. Meaning the highest tower in the castle. She hit her head for the fourth time that night against that post.

Sighing, she looked around the room. It was bare and she had already gone over that fact a few times before. She was in some unknown pink dress (that she prayed a female Forever Knight had placed her in) so there weren't any pockets or useful instruments on her person. She struggled a little more ignoring the probable rope burn on her wrist and ankles.

She was stuck. She was a damsel in distress. And that dragon looked like it was getting the better of her Boyfriend who was in that-that Humungusaur (?) form. Life sucked.

As she sighed and closed her eyes to collect her thoughts for a few minutes, leaning against the post, a sound came from outside. A single word which was repeated in a slow pace, something black and green oozed through the crack underneath the door. Her lips tugged upwards in recognition.

She may experience being a damsel in distress once in a while, but she'd find a way to get out of it. Be it by herself or her cute little

* * *

**A/N: **Man! It's so nice to see my snippet looks so long on DA and on Word but so short here xD Well, not really!

Please review! :)

`Lex


End file.
